Don't Run
by AvengedSoul1896
Summary: After Amon escapes Korra blames herself and runs.Mako finally accepts his feelings for the lovely avatar as the crumbles under defeat. She must face her fears and truly except her duties but goes on a long journey to get there...
1. Under Pressure

Korra fan fic

"Korra thank god you're ok!" The handsome fire bending Mako exclaimed. He ran to his avatar friend with his brother Bolin by his side. Korra was standing next to Chief Beifong, on her knees. She had a gash in her face from where Chief Beifong's metal whip cut her in all the commotion trying to catch Amon. Tears streamed down her face.

"We almost had him" She sobbed, she had felt more relived after admitting her fears to Tenzin, but not she felt this undying urge to protect republic city and put Amon to rest. Bolin knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but you'll get him next time." He whispered trying to calm her, her hated seeing her like this. Although he knew she would never return the love he felt for her, he still had to be there.

Korra shrugged out of the embrace, whipped her face and stood up. She realized she had been crying, pathetic. Chief Beifong walked away to tend to her injured men, most of them suffered from severe burns, their metal armor protect them from the chi blockers but made a perfect conductor for their lighting sticks.

Bolin stood up and gave a sympathetic look to Korra. "You don't have to hide, it's only us." He said. Korra glared at Mako."Yea, just us." she grumbled, blood was gushing from her face and bruises were forming on her arms, there was no telling how bad they were underneath her clothes.

Mako looked down at the ground, feeling slightly guilty. *I wish she would be comfortable around me* he thought. Korra began to walk away and Bolin put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Gah!" She yelled, in the same moment she spun her leg behind Bolin's legs and slammed her hand against his chest. She stood over top of him with a really pissed off look, like even pissed for Korra. "Bolin just stop! I'm fine! Just back the hell off!" she screamed, then she ran the other direction.

Mako rushed over to Bolin and tried to help him up. Bolin just sat up and looked towards the ground, Pabu scampered up to him and climbed on his shoulders.

"You okay?" Mako asked. Bolin gave kind of a depressed nod. "You should go after her" Bolin whispered. "Why do you think she isn't going to do the same thing to me?" Mako responded with a laugh under his breath.

Bolin looked up at Mako with hurt eyes, "Because you're special to her...she doesn't feel the same way towards me. Just make sure she's ok..for me?" Mako smirked at his younger brother who he cherished so dearly. "Ok, but if she kicks my ass it's on you!" He said jokingly and stood up and began to jog in the direction Korra ran. He felt like there was a gravitational pull to her, he wanted to chase after her when she first ran...but he couldn't. As soon as he was out of Bolin's sight he began to run faster, and faster. He could see drops of blood on the ground from her wounds, he couldn't help but mentally picture her running down the hallway so hurt and alone. It only made him run faster.

The trail led him to a railing that led to the edge of the arena and into the water. The first thing he noticed was the metal bender's ships on fire and blimps sinking in the dark water. Dead bodies filled the water, metal benders who lost the fight against Amon's followers. Mako bowed his head for a moment, shocked by the chaos Amon was able to create. He opened his eyes and saw her, she was rocketing through the water heading towards a nearby island. Mako had to think fast if me was going to keep up, he examined the water underneath him and saw a piece of metal from one of the ships just big enough for him to stand on. He leapt over the side of the railing and landed gracefully on it. He put his hands behind him and allowed all of his energy to go to the streams of fire coming out of his palms. His raft rocketed forward and he continued to pursue Korra. He arrived at the island and climbed off the metal. He looked to see a sign of where she could have went and saw clumsy footsteps in the sand, she was trying to run but her boots wouldn't grip. He followed her footsteps and saw her boots thrown in the sand. Her footprints were more difficult to see after that but could still be made out. he continued to chase her, beads of sweat ran down his neck and he could feel his blood rushing.

The sandy beach quickly turned into forest and Mako couldn't find her trail anymore

"Korra!" He yelled, hoping she would respond. He waited in the silence for what seemed like forever, then he heard her.

"Mako?" she whimpered his name. He ran after her voice and found her sitting on the ground with her back against a tree, she couldn't run anymore. Mako sat down next to her. he could see tears marks on her face, her hair was a mess and matted with dirt and blood. The gash in her face was still moist with blood and seriously needed cleaned. She looked so helpless and small, it was so unlike Korra.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, knowing the answer. She looked up at him with big, tired blue eyes. "Oh Korra..." he breathed. He gazed at the ground trying to find something to clean her off with. He did see anything so he ripped a strip of his shirt off and reached up for her face.

"No.." She turned away. He caught her face by her chin and turned her head towards her.

"Let me." He demanded. Korra closed her eyes and allowed Mako to clean her face. He hadn't noticed how close they were, faces only inches apart, she looked so vulnerable...he continued to clean her face trying to avoid irritating her wound. He was focusing so intently on cleaning her face that he didn't realize Korra's eyes were open and she was looking at him. He dropped his hand and met her gaze.

"I'm such a disappointment..." Korra whispered. "He was right there, Beifong would have got him...but I fell..." she dropped her head into her hands. Mako put his arm around her. "You did as much as you could Korra..don't blame yourself" he said in a comforting voice.

"No! I'm the Avatar, Liberty City expects me to keep them safe and I can't even do something as simple as standing!" She screamed. Mako jumped at the anger in her voice.

"...The glass broke Korra." He said. She shoved his arm off and stood up.

"If I could airbend then I could have caught myself! I wouldn't have needed Beifong to save me! But nooo I have to be too incompetent to even learn something as easy as that!" Sparks were popping in her hands and the earth was beginning to rumble, she was losing control of herself. Mako had to think fast, so he jumped up and grabbed her hands.

"Korra stop!" he yelled. She tried to free her hands but he shoved her against the tree behind her.

"Stop, please." He asked. The earth calmed and the sparks stopped, he eyes looked so vulnerable again. "It's not your fault, and no one, well...besides Tahno...but that's only one person. You did good." He said. she buried her face into his neck and cried, Mako let go of her hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck. he put his arms around her waist.

"It's just so hard Mako, I want to be strong and I want Avatar Aang to look down and be proud. But I'm such a failure..." she whispered. Mako held her closer.

"I know...but you are strong Korra and you are so far from being a failure. You're wonderful, ok?" he said, with his face buried in her hair. Her sobs became quieter and her body stopped shaking . Mako didn't stop holding her, he couldn't he felt like he was all she had and he had to help her, he had to see her smile again and that look in her eyes. That look that shows determined she is to help...not this broken look, her eyes were so soft now, like he could see all her weaknesses. *Korra...I love you* was all he wanted to say, such simple words.

She looked up at him...so close he could fell her breath on his face.

"Mako, you're trembling" Korra whispered. Mako snapped back into reality and realized he was..his whole body was quivering. He tried to control it but couldn't, he had never felt this way before.

*clears throat* "Sorry" he mumbled. She let out a small laugh. It was so comforting to see her smile again, her face lightened up. *fuck it* he thought, then he leaned his face towards hers and their lips met. Korra's eyes widened in surprise but quickly closed and she melted into the kiss. He pressed his body against hers and pressed his lips harder against hers. She sucked on his bottom lip making him hold her tighter. He broke the kissed and pulled his head back...just to look at her. Then he smirked.

"You kissed me back." He said in a sarcastic voice. She glared at him, but then a small smile crept across her face.

"Don't be an ass" she said. He laughed and kissed her again. This time it was more intense, Mako parted Korra's lips with his tongue and tasted her. Her lips tasted like salt from the lake, it was strangely alluring. Mako reached down and groped her right breast, then began massaging it. Korra gasped with pleasure, and began removing his shirt. He shrugged out of it and felt for his scarf, but Korra had it. She reached up and wrapped it around his neck without breaking their kiss. She began to explore hi body...not looking only touching. She traced the lines carved into his abs. Korra had seen Mako shirtless before and she had enjoyed it ;) but never this much. The caressed every inch of his torso as he continued to grope and play with her breast.

He felt his member getting harder with every moan and gasp Korra let out, he let go of her breast and pulled her leg up to his side and began to try to realize some pressure. He pressed into her and began to grind. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him. She could feel how hard he was. She clumsily attempted to take off her shirt but was so nervous and excited she needed his help. He lifted it above her head and threw it aside. He kissed her again, then gently laid her down on the soft mossy ground.


	2. Small Satisfaction

He untied her chest wrappings and slowly removed them. Her perfect breasts were now exposed and Mako didn't take his time. He began pinching and rubbing while he kissed her neck.

She took quick breaths and let out quiet whimpers. Mako kissed her lips gently then brought his mouth down to her hard nipple. He played with it with his teeth and lightly sucked; Korra wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind against him.

"Oh Mako." She whispered. He left her breast, unwrapped her legs and led a trail of kisses down her stomach stopped just before her pant line. Mako sat up and looked at the waterbender lovingly. She opened her eyes and looked at him with curiosity.

"You're so beautiful Korra." He said, gazing at her half naked body, he frowned when he noticed the light bruises on her sides and neck. He had almost forgotten about the hardship she went through just hours before. She blushed lightly and smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." She looked him up and down in a seductive way. He laughed, it was nice seeing his old Korra again...like this. Her stubbornness and hard ass, he felt a small smile creep across his face. The Avatar was lying in front of him...waiting for him to make the next move. He fell forward and rested on his knuckles, hovering over top of Korra. She stared up at him with those eyes, such beautiful eyes.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you...for a long time." He said, in a soft voice. Korra tilted her head slightly to the side in curiosity. *Just say it, look how far you guys have already gotten in one night, say it!* his thoughts screamed at him. "I care about you Korra" he admitted, he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her but he couldn't...

She smiled "I care about you too Mako, a lot." Mako leaned down to give her a kiss but it was quickly interrupted by a loud crash in the woods to their left. Mako and Korra leapt up.

"What the fuck?" Mako asked.

Silence followed and both the waterbender and firebender stood there unmoving, tension filled the air, like a thick heavy fog.

"Dammit!" A voice yelled. "How did this happen?"

"Sir, I don't know...Beifong she must have damaged the ship...please forgive me sir." A whimpering man begged.

"Forgive you...why should I forgive you? You are not worthy of any sympathy!" The first voice yelled. The once whimpering man was now screaming in pain and pleading for his life. Mako stared into the darkness trying to make out where and who exactly this was.

"Amon..." Korra whispered.

"What?" Mako asked.

"Run...we have to run!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice. She grabbed her shirt and put it on, and then she grabbed Mako's hand and jerked him in the opposite direction. Suddenly he realized what he had just witnessed and ran as fast as he could, tightly gripping Korra's hand. They made it out to the beach and turned around to see if anyone was behind them. No one, but now they could make out the thick smoke rising out of the forest. Revolutionary flags were draped over the forest from the fallen sky ship. Mako turned to go, but Korra still stared at the shredded flag, he couldn't make out why she wasn't moving. But suddenly fire shot from her hands onto the flag, starting a large fire that quickly spread to the beautiful trees. She watched the blaze overtake the trees in front of them with a satisfied look on her face.

"Come on; let's get you back to Air Temple Island." Mako said, pulling Korra behind him.


	3. Don't Fall Asleep

(I feel like Bolin should have a bigger part in this but I just adore Mako!)

Mako and Korra arrived on the shore of the beautiful little island, and Tenzin was there to meet them. Korra expected he would be upset with her, but the only noticeable emotion on his face was worry. He ran to meet the soaked couple and gave Korra a hug.

"You were so brave Korra, I'm so proud of you!" he said, then he stepped back and gave her an angry look. "But I'm very upset with you for running off like that!" He glared at her. Korra smirked.

"Sorry Tenzin...didn't mean to worry you." She said in a kind voice.

"Master Tenzin, Amon's air ship has crashed on the island back there." Mako turned around and pointed. Tenzin squinted and nodded.

"Yes, Chief Beifong saw, her and her metal benders are heading there now." He pointed to a ship gliding across the water. Korra stepped towards the water.

"I should help." She said in her Avatar duty voice. Mako grabbed her arm.

"You need cleaned up Korra, I don't know if you noticed but there's a massive cut on your face and I think I see blood dripping down you leg." He said in a kind voice. Korra touched her face and still walked towards the water.

"Korra! You're in no shape to fight right now. The metal benders can handle it." Tenzin chimed in. Korra glanced back.

"I'm fine, both of you. Let me do my duties." She snapped, then before either of them could say another word Korra dove into the water and shot towards the island once again.

The water felt so good against her body, it swam in and out of her wounds and began to relive some of their pain. She didn't want to return to the island but she knew she had to. *I may not have got him at the stadium but I'll get him now* she thought.

The metal bender ship was in front of her; she shot out of the water in a swirl and landed on the deck next to Beifong. Beifong didn't even glance over.

"Nice of you to return Avatar." She said. Korra placed her hands on the railing and manipulated the water, making the ship go faster than it ever could on its own.

It slid onshore and Korra jumped off, along with Beifong and the benders. They all rushed forward into the smoke filled forest. The soldiers had their armor to protect them from the flames, Korra just ran through and over them, she didn't even bother moving them. She was going to kill Amon.

They arrived at the wreckage of the crashed air ship but there was no in sight. Beifong gave a hand signal and her men ran different ways into the fire. Korra ran forward with Beifong on her heels, she was just as determined to capture Amon. They ran through the smoke filled woods, dodging trees as Korra shoved the flames out of their path.

"Oof!" Korra heard behind her. She spun around and saw Beifong lying on the ground, pulling a chi blockers line off of her ankles. The chi blocker jumped from a tree at the Chief.

Korra pulled the fire from behind her and shot it at him catching him off guard. He must not have seen her. The ninja like man slammed into a tree and sunk down to the ground. The Avatar now added to the fire making a thick flame circle around her and Beifong. The metal bender freed herself and stood back to back with Korra. The spun slowly in a circle waiting for their next attacker to show themselves. Seconds felt like hours, they saw nothing and only heard the crackles and pops of the flame wall.

Then they attacked.

Chi blocker's shot through the flames all around them, each aiming for Korra, they knew they're techniques wouldn't work on the Chief. Korra twisted the flames and tried to push them back but couldn't do it alone. Beifong took down as many as she could but they just kept coming. Korra pulled spikes of earth out of the ground surprising a few on the chi blockers who mistakenly landed on them dying instantly from the dangerous points.

"We can't hold them off Korra!" Beifong screamed. Korra knew this was true but they had no way to escape, it was fight them off or die. An attacker slid past Korra and tackled Beifong. Korra attempted to shoot fire at them but another chi blocker took her distraction to his advantage and prodded her arm, leg and side causing her to collapse.

"No!" Korra screamed and tried to recover herself. But she had no feeling in the left side of her body, the assailant now put his attention to her right side and now Korra was completely incapacitated. She managed to turn her head to look at Beifong who was now being surrounded and beaten by the blockers. "Leave her alone" the weakened Avatar whimpered. The fire died down and now there was only a barren burnt forest around them. Beifong fought as much as she could but was too beaten to go on anymore.

"Enough!" Amon's voice shook Korra's body. His followers formed into a line and faced the paralyzed victims. Amon walked out of the black smoke, his mask was burnt by the fire which made him look more menacing than he ever has before. She could tell he was furious, his night had been going so well until Korra and Beifong interrupted his plans, without even realizing it. He stormed up to Korra and stopped right in front of her.

"Hold her up." He commanded. Two chi blockers ran over and pulled her up by her arms, she was kneeling on her knees in front of him. Amon grabbed her hair and made her look at him. "You think you're so noble, trying to stop us." He spit. Korra gave a weak smile.

"I'm nobler than you could ever be." She hoarsely whispered. Amon growled and back handed her as hard as he could. She flew out of the chi blockers arms and landed face first into the dirt. The men picked her back up, she could tastes grains of dirt in her mouth and the metallic taste of blood.

"You could never be anything better than me young Avatar. I truly care about the people of Republic City, you only care about your benders." Amon said to her in a demented voice, he wasn't able to control his anger anymore. Korra swished her mouth a little bit, and then spit in his mask, making sure it got in the eyes holes of his mask.

"Bitch!" He screamed and punched her in the face. Her body tumbled backwards and landed next to Beifong.

"Stay strong." Beifong whimpered, spitting out blood. She was so weak, it was hard to see this see the chief so weak. Beifong nodded and reached for Korra's hand, she grabbed it and squeezed it.

"Oh how cute..." Amon said, he stomped up and slammed his foot on their hands. Beifong screamed out in pain, and Korra felt tears come to her eyes. Everything went blurry and she couldn't focus in on her surroundings.

She looked around and a bluish glow caught her eye. She couldn't make out what it was, but it seemed to be getting closer. It took human form and Korra knew who it was. Avatar Aang. He ran to her and kneeled next to her.

"Aang." She mumbled. She realized that everything around her had frozen, Beifong's face was twisted in pain and Amon stared down upon Korra.

"Korra, stay awake, if you sleep you'll go into Avatar mode and he'll kill you. He won't kill you if you're not. He wants to end us Korra, save us." he commanded, stroking her face. Korra swallowed hard and nodded. He faded into the forest and everything started up again.

Amon grabbed Korra's neck and picked her up. "I'm going to kill you Avatar" Amon hissed.

"No you're not." Korra said as harshly as she could. Amon slammed her on the ground and Korra couldn't help but to let out a yelp.

For the next thirty minutes Amon did everything he could to either send Korra in shock or knock her out, but all attempts failed. The chi blockers had captured the rest of the metal benders and would torture them as well, trying to break Korra. They killed 8 of the innocent men, Korra could hardly stand it. Tears poured down her face and she was covered in dirt and blood.

"Please...just stop." Korra begged. Amon laughed pulled out his knife. He lifted Korra's shirt to expose her stomach, he took the knife and drug it across her stomach making a small cut. Korra gasped in pain making Amon smile. He enjoyed this, he even got off a little on it. Then he lifted her shirt up higher exposing her breast. Korra was still paralyzed and couldn't fight back. He took the tip of the knife and circled her nipple with it.

"You'd be so much more attractive if you weren't a bender." Amon whispered. he pulled her shirt back down and stood up.

"Let's go" he said. The chi blockers looked at him confused.

"I said let's go there is nothing more to be done here." Amon turned and walked away. His followers reluctantly followed. They all sunk into the darkness. A few moments later, when Korra knew they were gone she looked up at Beifong. She had feeling back in her body but was to in pain to move.

"Beifong...are you ok?" Korra whimpered. She didn't move but Korra heard her mumble "ok"

She let out a sigh of relief and stared at the sky, her eye sight began to blur, and she felt finally like she could close her eyes.

"Korra! Tenzin she's here!" A voice yelled. "Oh God, Korra are you ok?" She felt him lift her up and all of her pain hit her at once and everything went dark.

(I had writers block and just kind of went with what sounded right. Send me reviews if you guys want me to keep going )


	4. Love Will Win

(Back to Air Temple Island)

"I'm fine, both of you. Let me do my duties." Korra snapped, then dove into the water and swam to the island.

"I wish she wasn't so stubborn." Tenzin mumbled under his breath. Mako nodded in agreement and watched her swim away, he wanted so badly to go with her, but he knew that if he did it would only upset Korra and she had Chief Beifong and her metal benders to fight by her side.

"Mako?" Tenzin asked. Mako turned around to face the monk.

"Yes Tenzin?" He answered.

"Where is your shirt...and I believe your pants are unbuttoned young man." Tenzin pointed out. Mako jumped and spun around quickly buttoning his pants trying to think of an excuse.

"No reason!" He yelled. Tenzin chuckled, so Mako thought it was safe to turn around, but when he did Tenzin was only inches from his face with an irritated look.

"If you hurt Korra in any way you will regret it, understand?" He growled. Mako quickly shook his head, and Tenzin took a step back.

"OK good." Tenzin mumbled.

Mako looked towards the island, it was engulfed in flames, he knew Korra would be OK because she would manipulate them and use them to her advantage. Not moments after he said that, in the center of the island a huge wall of fire shoot up. All the fire on the island went directly into her wall.

"Tenzin...maybe we should-"

"No, Korra is taking care of things, she has Chief Beifong if anything goes wrong Mako." Tenzin snapped. Mako respected the wise man and continued to watch.

They stared at the tiny island for what seemed like forever, nothing changed and the fire burnt as brightly as ever. Mako was so worried, Korra had been there for a while, meaning that Amon was in fact still there.

Suddenly the wall of fire disappeared, there was no fire left on the island. Mako stepped forward, his face showed his panic. Tenzin was standing next to him, both staring eagerly at the island. Then they heard Korra scream. Mako dove for the water but Tenzin grabbed his hand.

"I have a faster way." He said, pulled out his staff and hitting it against the ground so that the wing shot out. Mako gave Tenzin the "Oh hell no" look but he heard Korra scream again. It wasn't an angry or even a frightened scream, it was a scream of extreme pain. The worst sound he had ever heard, it twisted his heart, and he climbed on the back of the staff and Tenzin lifted them into the air. They flew to the island and Tenzin was right...that was a lot faster than swimming. They landed on the beach and began to run forwards to the sound of Korra's yelps and screams. They ran into the tree line and not an instant later black figures began to leap out at them.

"Chi blockers! Don't let them touch you!" Mako yelled, shooting flames and dancing around their strikes. Tenzin used his air to slam them to the ground and knock them out; he was so light on his feet. Mako knew that if Tenzin wasn't there he would easily be taken down. They weaved in and out of trees, making their way to Korra as their attackers surrounded then. They didn't bother taking the followers down, they just wanted them to back off. So Tenzin and Mako shot bursts of fire and air at the chi blockers and they flew 20-30 feet back giving the benders time to progress. Korra continued to scream and Mako felt himself getting more urgent, shooting the chi blockers into the air to try to incapacitate them.

"What is he doing to her?" Mako screamed, his fire shot out of his palms and expressed all of his rage. Tenzin's attacks became more violent as well. Korra's screams dimmed down and everything was silent, the chi blocker's attacks stopped, Mako feared for the worst. Mako didn't find Korra first like he thought he would...he found metal bender's dead bodies. They're bodies were broken, cut and burnt. Some of the men were still alive, on the verge of death, their faces were twisted in pain and Mako felt guilt, he couldn't do anything for them. He continued to walk forward and saw Beifong, she was letting out lows moans. Mako ran up to her and placed his hand on her back.

"No!" she screamed and used the last of her energy to shoot a shard of metal at him, I shot across his forehead.

"Shh, Chief it's me, Mako." He whispered. She lifted her eyes and looked at him, relief washed over her face.

"Mako...Korra...Korra!" She pointed over to her left and Mako saw Korra laying there.

"Korra! Tenzin she's here!" Mako screamed. "Oh God, Korra are you okay?" He picked her up and her body went limp. Tenzin rushed over to him.

"She's injured, really badly." Tenzin stated. Mako tilted his head to signal where Beifong was. Tenzin ran over to her and kneeled next to her. She grabbed his hand and looked up at Mako.

"Is she ok?" The weakened woman asked. Mako nodded, not knowing whether he was telling her the truth, but it was what he believed. Suddenly Korra's body began to tremble, she opened her eyes and they shone blue. Her body lifted out of Mako's arms and levitated into the air. Tenzin picked up Beifong.

"Mako we have to go, she's in Avatar State and won't be able to stop herself from killing you!" he screamed, running in the other direction. Mako looked up at the waterbender , she looked so menacing and he knew he should listen to Tenzin but he couldn't leave her again.

"Korra!" He yelled. "You're safe, Amon's gone!" As soon as Amon's name left his lips Korra raised her arms and flames erupted out of her hands, Mako felt the wind pick up and drops of water came pouring down on him. The metal from the benders armor began to whine and twist, the earth started rumble and split. Korra was going to rip this island in half if Mako couldn't calm her down. Then he felt his veins tighten up and he fell to the ground. She was bending his blood. His heart began to rapidly beat attempting to keep the blood flowing through his body. Mako fell to the ground tightly holding himself, trying to make the pain go away. It felt like boiling water replaced his blood and was moving through in veins in unnatural patterns.

"Korra...please!" He screamed. He was wheezing and tears were pouring out of his eyes. He kept mumbling please. There was only one thing for him to be thankful for: that she didn't know how to control his body with his blood yet. But the pain was unbearable; he had never felt anything like this in his life.

"You will not do this to me anymore." Korra bellowed in a voice that wasn't quiet hers, it was more powerful and threatening, this Korra was completely different than the Korra he has come to love and know. Despite his pain, Mako began to crawl, well more like drag his body towards the Avatar. Korra looked down and glared at him. She spun and shot ice spikes at him. Mako attempted to guard his face but he was too slow, they cut the flesh on his face and back. He cried out in pain but continued crawling. He thought about how Katara got Avatar Aang to stop Avatar mode.

A kiss...maybe that's all he would have to do. But from what he knew Aang wasn't attempting to kill Katara. He'd have to try though. Her waves of attacks didn't stop or die down; she was doing her best to kill Mako. Scraps of metal ripped at his body, tearing, slicing.

"God..." he gasped. His fingers tore at the dirt as his useless body drug behind him. These few feet he had to maneuver felt like miles. The pain was unchanging, it felt as if it had dulled down a little but he knew that was only because of the new pain caused by the ice and metal. He had finally reached the spot directly underneath her.

"Korra, please let me help you. " Mako begged. He pushed himself up onto his knees, then on his feet.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he stood. Then he reached up and grabbed Korra's hand, he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. Then he cupped her face and kissed her; his body stopped aching but all of the ice, metal and fire swirled around them like they were in the heart of a tornado. Her body began to shake and she let out a scream. Then her body went limp once again.

Mako managed to catch her, but when her weight filled his arm he fell next to her. She was still unconscious, like before she went into Avatar mode. Mako propped himself up on his arms so he could inspect her body and see the damage Amon and his followers inflicted upon her. She was covered in bruises, and her lip was busted. He looked down at her stomach and saw large amounts of blood seeping through her shirt. The worried firebender lifted up her shirt and gasped at what he saw. Thick cuts covered her stomach; they were uniform like, as if put there on purpose not during a fight. More tears came to his eyes, but not tears of pain, tears of horror. Just thinking about what Amon had done to Korra. He had no right to do this to her.

"Tenzin! It's over, get help! Please!" He screamed, choking up with tears. He should have went with her, he shouldn't have let her go alone. No matter how mad she would have got at him, it would have been better than this, anything would have been better than this.

So there they lay, surrounded by dead bodies and the charred remains of the forest. Mako wrapped his arms around Korra once again and sobbed. His body ached from the cuts and the blood returning to his limbs. He closed his eyes, hoping his pain would dull down but it only got worse. A burning sensation filled his body, causing his to lose consciousness along with his lover. Both of their bodies were ravaged with stab wounds, cuts, and burns. They were almost unrecognizable.

The cries of dying metal benders filled the air as they wasted their last breathes and died. This island was now a battle field, a dying ground, and Korra and Mako were the last ones alive. Not even nature was able to survive there.


	5. Pain

(Aah thank you for all the awesome reviews, I'm all pumped now! Hope you guys like this one too!)

She was falling, or was she laying... it was dark, so dark that she couldn't see anything. The waterbender tried to sit up but it felt as if she was tied to the ground. She tried to fight but her bounds tightened around her limbs.

"Help!" she tried to scream but her words were choked up inside of her. She was trying not to panic but it was hard, no sight, no noise, not being able to move. *What's happening* she thought.

"Shh, Avatar stay calm." An eerie voice called out. Korra really began to panic now; she had never heard the voice before.

"Who's there?" The struggling girl managed to mumble. A blue mist surrounded her, she could now see that she was lying where she had feel asleep at. The middle of the charred woods, where Amon had been. But it was different, the trees were alive again and there were no dead bodies. Korra turned her head and saw that Beifong had vanished too.

"Now, I will let you free but you cannot panic. Understand Avatar?" The voice asked. Korra closed her eyes and nodded. At that moment her bounds unwrapped and set her free. Korra quickly sat up and saw that they were tree roots.

"Ok, who's there?" Korra asked as she stood up, she was expecting to feel unbearable pain as she moved but she didn't feel anything. A silhouette of a human formed in the mist.

"Hello Korra, I believe we have not met. I have been watching you over the years just as I had watched Avatar Aang." The man stated, approaching Korra. Korra gasped and fell on the ground in a bowing motion.

"Avatar Roku." She quickly said in a respectful voice. The old man chuckled and patted her head. She looked up at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Korra." He said in a kind voice. Korra stood up.

"It's an honor." Korra said. Roku smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't know where you are do you?" Roku asked. Korra quickly shook her head.

"This is Avatar Mode, a natural defensive every Avatar has in case they cannot single handedly protect themselves. While your body fights, you're mid enters the spirit world. You won't be here for too long, so if you have any questions please ask them now. "Roku said, urging her to ask.

"Am I safe right now? Is Amon gone?" Korra spit out quickly. Roku nodded his head.

"Yes, you are safe, but those who are around you are not." He said in a wise tone. Korra's eyes widened in fear.

"Who's with me?" She screamed. Roku closed his eyes and dissipated back into the mist. Korra fell to her knees and tried to think...*if Beifong and Tenzin aren't here...* she gasped and turned around.

"Mako!" she screamed. She was suddenly aware of herself levitating in the air, and Mako dragging himself towards her. She screamed and ran over towards him. She was attacking him, without any compassion.

"Stop!" She screamed to herself. Korra kept trying to protect Mako and shield his body but the attacks just went through her. Tears came to her eyes as she screamed. If her body didn't stop she could kill Mako.

She fell back and watched; there was nothing she could do...Mako crawled to her body and pulled it down. Despite all of his pain, she could see that he was determined to save her, even if it risked himself. He wrapped his arms around her body, and everything went black...again.

"Be careful not to hurt her...I've never seen anything this bad." A muffled voice said. Liquid was being rubbed on her body, it felt relieving. *Healing waters* Korra thought. Then she felt all the pain at once, broken ribs, cuts, burns, and anything that inflicted her body in an unhealthy way. Her eyes shot open and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Several hands held her down as she thrashed and fought.

"Korra please, stop, I know it hurts but we're trying to help you." Tenzin's voice rang out. Korra tried to lay still and focus her eyes on him. He was kneeling next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. Korra felt tears come to her eyes.

"Where's Mako?" She whispered. Tenzin smirked and pointed across the room, and there was Mako, laying on a table, just like she was, with 3 healers working on him.

Her voice cracked. "I did that to him." she squeaked. Tenzin stroked her face.

"No, no, no, it wasn't your fault Korra." He said reassuringly. Korra squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie, this is going to hurt..." One of the healers said. Korra felt another unbearable pain shoot through her body; she let out another scream, and then quickly faded into blackness.

(Sorry about all the "fades into blackness" but it was the only way to describe it)


	6. It Gets Better, Then Crashes Down

Mako stood in front of her, looking as radiant as ever. He had his cute little smirk on his face and was gesturing for her to approach him. She smiled and ran towards him; he opened his arms and reached out to her. She opened her arms and closed her eyes, and fell into his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I love you Mako." She whispered. He chuckled...but it didn't sound like Mako's laugh.

"And I love you Avatar." A voice answered. Korra looked up and saw Amon's white mask.

"No!" She screamed, and tried to get away but Amon's grip tightened around her strangling her no.

"No, let me go!" she screamed.

"Korra, Korra!" A voice yelled. The water bender's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it was just a dream." Mako said, pushing her back down. She was covered in sweat and her body ached. Mako took a rag and dabbed her face.

"He was there...and you...you were..." she sobbed. Mako put his head to hers and carefully placed his arm around her.

"Shh shh, it's ok Korra. It's ok now, you're safe." He whispered. Korra sniffled and looked up at him. His face was bruised and cut, he was wearing a white t-shirt and she could see spots where his wounds have bled through.

"I'm so sorry Mako..." She whispered. Mako realized what she was looking at and gently cupped her face and kissed her.

"Don't be, you weren't yourself." He said.

"But...I hurt you." She whispered. Mako shook his head.

"No, I had to option to run but I didn't because I knew that if I didn't stop you, you would have ended up hurting someone else, and I knew you couldn't live with yourself if you did that. You did not hurt me. And don't say that you did one more time, got it?" he said in s demanding tone. Korra nodded. The pain from her injuries hurt so bad, she couldn't just ignore it. More tears poured out.

"It hurts...so bad." She breathed. Mako's eyes began to water and he called for another healer.

"Can you realize some of her pain?" He asked. The healer was a larger black woman with a heavy African accent.

"I'll do me best boy, but dere isn't much I can do." She answered, retrieving healing waters and approaching Korra. Mako grasped Korra's hand and rested his chin on her bed. She was squeezing her eyes shut, while the healer addressed her wounds. It was like this for about ten minutes then the healer stopped.

"All I can do for you." The healer mumbled in a sorrowful tone. Korra opened her eyes and smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you, ma'am." She said to the woman.

"Call me Adero." She corrected and began to leave.

"Adero means she who creates life." Mako mumbled to Korra. Adero turned around and smiled at Mako.

"Dat it does." She said then left. Some of Korra's pain was dulled and she could finally sit up, despite Mako's protesting, she stood up and walked to the window. Mako stood next to her with his arm around her back in case she needed support. Korra gazed at the ravaged island.

"Is Beifong okay?" Korra asked. Mako nodded.

"Yea, she's banged up, but not nearly as hurt as you." He reassured her.

"Ok, good." She said. They continued to stare at the island. Footsteps entered the room behind them.

"Mako?" A woman's voice called out behind them. They both turned around and saw Mako's beautiful girlfriend Asami, standing in the doorway.

"Asami..." He said, feeling awkward.

"Oh I'm so happy you're okay!" She said running to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I was so worried." She whispered. Mako put his arms around her too, and rested his head on top of hers.

"Yea." Was all he said. Then Asami realized that the Avatar was there too and released Mako.

"Hey Korra, how are you?" Asami asked. Korra tried to hide her glare.

"I'm fine, obviously, still standing right?" She said in a bitter tone. Mako was staring down at the ground. Asami smiled.

"Yea, I see that. I'm happy you're ok too...I heard Amon did some terrible things..." She mumbled. Korra rolled her eyes and tried to strongly leave the room, but ended up walking slowly and limping away. She felt like an unwanted dog, Korra thought that Mako wanted her. But it was certain Asami was much more important to him.

"Asshole." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, now, watch your language missy." A familiar accented voice called out. Korra slowly turned around and saw Adero leaning in a doorway.

"Sorry..." Korra mumbled. Adero smiled and grabbed Korra's arm.

"Now you don't need to be walkin' round in the condition you is in missy." Adero said, as she guided Korra into her own room. Korra sat down in a chair and thanked the kind woman. Adero sat down next to her.

"Now what be bothering you missy?" She asked. Korra looked down to the ground and stayed silent. Adero chuckled.

"Does it have to do with that pretty little girl dat ran down da hallway earlier." She asked.

Korra nodded her head silently.

"Ah, I see. And dat boy?" She asked. Korra nodded her head again, this time tears came to her eyes, but he quickly whipped her eyes and put an uncaring expression on her face.

"It's nothing. Where is Tenzin at?" Korra asked. Adero shook and her head.

"He is in da meeting hall speakin' to da elders. Him may be back, been gone a while now." She said. Korra thanked her and limped off to go find Tenzin.

"You really shouldn't be walking!" Adero called after her. Korra ignored her and continued to walk. She left the hospital and limped to Tenzin's home. Meelo was the first to greet her; he ran up to her and whipped his nose.

"You look hurt." He stated, Korra smiled and nodded her head.

"Do I know?" She asked sarcastically. Meelo let out a loud gasp and started talking about random things that Korra at the time didn't care about. She just kept nodding her head and walking. She made it to the doorway and Pema greeted here with a worried look.

"Korra, shouldn't you still be at the hospital?" She asked worriedly, but helped Korra in the house. She guided Korra to a chair in the living area and ran to get tea.

Korra felt bad for allowing the pregnant woman to do so much, she usually tried to wait on Pema and do everything she needed, but Korra just couldn't. Not now. Pema rushed back into the room and handed Korra a glass of tea. Korra realized she was shaking; she spilt some of the tea onto the ground and crouched down to clean it.

"Gah!" She screamed when she crouched. The weakened Avatar fell to the ground and held her stomach, where the largest cuts were.

"Oh God! Korra are you ok?" Pema asked, kneeling next to her, rubbing her back,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spill the tea, and you shouldn't have to clean." Korra apologized. And Pema chuckled. And brushed Korra's hair out of her face.

"No sweetie it's okay." Pema said sweetly. Korra tried to sit up but pain washed over her again and she fell back down.

"Shh, just stay there." Pema whispered. Korra clung to herself and tried to control her shaking. Pema just rubbed her back, and spoke softly to her.

Korra's pain just wouldn't dull, being with Mako helped her take her mind off of it. But now all she could focus on was the pain from her wounds, but also the pain she felt inside...

(I was making the story all perfect like I envisioned it...but then I was like "holy crap Asami!" :/ but hey, anything can happen right?)


	7. Who Do You Love?

(Flashback! Well kinda, now you get Mako's POV)

He saw the look on her face, a look that twisted his heart.

"Hey Korra, how are you?" Asami asked; Mako saw a hurt expression fall across Korra's face.

"I'm fine, obviously, still standing right?" Korra answered in an angry tone. Asami didn't know Korra well enough to realize how bad she was hurt, but Mako did. He wanted to hold her and tell Asami to go away, but Asami didn't deserve that...but neither did Korra. He didn't know what to do.

"Yea, I see that. I'm happy you're ok too...I heard Amon did some terrible things..." Asami said in a quiet tone as if just thinking about these terrible things hurt her. Which they should, no one truly understands what Korra went through, except for maybe the metal benders who were tortured and killed by Amon. Korra rolled her eyes at Asami and tried to leave the room. She took a bold few steps then gripped her stomach tightly and limped away. Mako wanted to Chase her and beg for her forgiveness, but Asami wrapped her arms around him again.

"I'm so happy your okay." Asami whispered. Mako instinctively hugged her back and nodded. *Yea, I'm _ok_ * Mako thought. He didn't want to hurt Asami; she was so innocent and liked him so much. But the bond he and Korra felt was so much more. He had fucked Asami countless times, but the moment him and Korra shared on the island meant so much more. He loved Korra...but he also cared for Asami.

"Oh, Mako you're bleeding!" She gasped as she saw the blood seeping through his shirt. He looked down and nodded.

"The stitches must have come out." He mumbled. Asami began to panic and kept asking what she should do.

"Its fine let me call the healer." He answered. And as if he had already called Adero swept into the room with a kit. She brushed past Asami and told Mako to lie down on the bed.

"I need you to go." Adero said to Asami. Asami glared at her.

"Why so?" She demanded.

"Because I don't need someone dat is gonna panic and distract me from my work." Adero snapped. Asami began her three part rant; ask excuse me and remind them who they were talking to, repeat what they said and make it sound ten times worse than it actually was, and then chew out. Mako had seen it many times before.

"Um, excuse me? Do you really who you're talking to? Yea, I thought not, no house healer is going to-"

"Asami just stop! Please leave." Mako yelled. Asami gave Mako an angry look and stormed out of the room. Adero began to use numbing water on his wound, and then got the needle and thread ready.

"Some girl you got dere." Adero mumbled. Mako looked up and smirked.

"I guess." He said. Adero gave him a serious look.

"Young Avatar seemed very upset." She said to Mako. Mako gave her a concerned look.

"Did she talk to you?" He asked. Adero chuckled and began to weave the needle in and out of his cut. He only flinched a few times.

"Wasn't much talking, just a lot of nodding and frowning." The healer answered. Mako closed his eyes and moaned quietly. Asami peeked in.

"Is she hurting you? I can hire the best doctors!" She begged. Mako glared at her and Adero stood up.

"I am da best, now get dat spoilt ass of yours out of here!" She yelled slamming the door. Mako chuckled a little; it was kind of amusing watching Asami get told off instead of the other way around.

"Now what are you laughing at? You're just as spoilt; thinkin you can have two girls for yourself. Selfish." She said bitterly. Mako's face transformed and he was now sad. She had said exactly what he was thinking. Adero sat back down at his side and continued to sew him up. Thoughts were rushing through his mind. *What should I do...* was the thought that stood out.

"Adero?" He mumbled.

"Yes boy?" the kind healer asked.

"What should I do..." he asked. She smiled and looked down at him.

"What do you think you should do boy?" She asked him back.

"I don't know...I don't want to hurt Asami, but Korra..." he whispered.

"Do you love Asami?" She asked. Mako looked guiltily at her and shook his head.

"But you love the young Avatar?" She asked. He nodded.

"Then in an old woman's opinion, you should do what you think is right boy, who matters more?" Adero asked. Mako suddenly realized what he had to do. He allowed Adero to finished sewing his up and jumped up.

"Thank you Adero." He said giving the healer a surprising hug. She let out a chuckle and nodded.

"It's why I'm here boy; Miss Korra was looking for Tenzin so you may find her dere. Good luck boy." Adero said.

Mako opened the door and found Asami standing outside of it with tear filled eyes.

"You -choke- don't –sob- love me?" she asked trying to hold back her tears. Mako looked at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"It's not that I don't...well it's just that..." *fuck it* "I love Korra!" He let out a psychotic sounding laugh.

"Korra...I should have known. "She whispered.

"It's not that I don't care for you it's just. Well I can't explain it!" He answered.

"Just go." She whispered. Mako frowned and tried to hug her, but she shoved I'm away.

"Go!" she yelled. Mako took a step back and took off down the hallway. He felt bad for hurting Asami, but he felt relieved at the same time. He ran through the hospital ignoring all of his aches and pains and exited. He looked around for a second then saw a monk.

"Hey! Where's Master Tenzin's house?" Mako asked. The monk pointed to a larger home across the courtyard. Mako bowed to him and took off running again. He went up the stair two at a time and arrived at the front door. He took a second to catch his breath, and then knocked on the door. Footsteps approached and Pema opened the door. She gave Mako and kind look and invited him in.

"Where's-"Mako began to ask but Pema put her finger on her lips to hush him. She took his arm and walked him to the living area, where Korra was fast asleep on the floor. Pema had wrapped her in a blanket but couldn't lift her to take her to a bed.

"Could you take her up to the guest room, third door down the hallway?" Pema asked. Mako nodded and kneeled next to Korra. He carefully placed his arms underneath her and lifted her up. Korra let out a yell, but fell back asleep. He walked down the hallway and entered the room. It was a cute little room, with a bed low to the ground and an end table with a lamp. He laid Korra down on the bed and draped a blanket on her. She rolled over on her side, lying on her back or stomach would disturb her burns and cuts.

Pema leaned in and began to close to the door. Mako looked up at her curiously.

"She was mumbling your name in her sleep; she needs you and only you Mako." Pema whispered then shut the door. Mako looked down at the floor for a moment then sat on the edge of the bed. Korra jumped.

"Mako? Is that you?" Korra mumbled. Mako looked over and saw that the water bender was looking at him with her big blue eyes. Her face was all blotchy from crying.

"Yea, its me." he answered. "I'm so-"he began to say but Korra hushed him.

"Mako I love you, and I don't care who you are with even if it's not me. I'm going to love you no matter what. I just wanted you to know that..." she admitted. Mako crawled next to her and laid down.

"That's a good thing. Because I love you too, and I don't want anyone else except for you." He said in her ear. She smiled and looked back at him.

"Really?" She said. Mako nuzzled into her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"Really." He whispered.

(Hehe, poor Asami, when I first saw her I was kinda like "Whoa whoa whoa, I don't think so!" and every time her and Mako touched I was like "Awh hell no" :P she didn't stand a chance...but this may not be the last time we hear from her.)


End file.
